lionheartkingfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:LionHeartKIng/Universals: July 1
Starting with a new character, called Ariel and her Water-Element Library, focusing on using a variety of cards in duplicates, triplets or quartets (note the "playset" is 4 cards in Universals). Little Moray of the Ancients Water-Element Starter 40 Power 40 Stamina (Upgrades to <>.) Atlantis Sentinel Water-Element Creature 100 Power 130 Stamina (Upgrades to <>.) If this card is upgraded from <>, you can search your Library for 1 <>. Your opponent cannot attack Water-Element Creatures you control, except this card. Atlantis Leviathan Water-Element Creature 240 Power 200 Stamina Cannot be called, except by upgrading from <>. If this card is called, you can search your Library for 1 Water-Element Creature, except <>. Once during this turn, you can choose 1 Battle Mode Water-Element Creature with 150 or less Power, and specifically call 1 copy of that Creature from your Library in Save Mode. While this card has Power less than its original Power, this card cannot be affected by your opponent's Action Cards and Reaction Cards. Atlantis Shooter Water-Element Creature 80 Power 80 Stamina If this card is defeated, you can specifically call up to 3 copies of this card from your hand or Library. Atlantis Pirate Water-Element Creature 120 Power 120 Stamina This card gains 30 Power for each <> you control. If this card is called, you can search your Library for 1 <>. Atlantis Porpoise Water-Element Creature 90 Power 100 Stamina If this card is called, you can search your Library for 1 <>. If a Water-Element Creature you cotnrol is defeated, you can specifically call this card from your hand, also specifically call 1 <> from your hand. You can only use each effect of <> once this turn. Aqueous Treader Water-Element Creature 240 Power 240 Stamina Cannot be called, except by controlling 2 or more Water-Element Creatures that share a name. Once during this turn, you can choose 1 Water-Element Creature and 1 Creature your opponent controls, and remove them from play. You can only control 1 <>. Mindscreech Water-Element Creature 110 Power 120 Stamina This card gains 40 Power for each <> you control. If this card is called in Battle Mode, you can specifically call 1 <> from your Library in Save Mode. Erudition of the Atlantis Action Card Discard 1 card, then search your Library for 2 Water-Element Creatures with the same name. You can only use 1 <> once this turn. Summoner’s Depths Action Card Choose 2 Water-Element Creatures with the same name in your Drop Zone, and specifically call them. You can only use 1 <> once this turn. Atlantis' Insight Action Card Choose 1 <> you control. While this card is in the Drop Zone and that Creature defeats an opponent's Creature, your opponent loses 2 Life instead. Vaporkin Reaction Card Sacrifice 1 Water-Element Creature from your Creature Zone or hand (the card in your hand must have 130 or less Power or Stamina) to activate this card. Specifically call 2 Water-Element Creatures that share a name with the sacrificed Creature from your Library. You can only use 1 <> once this turn. And one of Dorothy Rose's cards: Reincarnation Flame Beast, Yanma Fire-Element Creature 100 Power 60 Stamina If this card is called, you can specifically call 1 <> Creature from your Drop Zone in Save Mode, except <>. Category:Blog posts